creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Powrót Carrie Mae
Kiedy o tym myślę, uświadamiam sobie, że wszystkie letnie spotkania z rodziną przy grillu miały zawsze taki sam przebieg. Pojawiała się wtedy banda wujków i ciotek z dziećmi, szeleszczącymi papierowymi torbami pełnymi butelek alkoholu i koślawymi reklamówkami z makaronami i lazanią. Kiedy tylko nalano napoje, a mięso wrzucono na grilla, zaczynały się pełne śmiechów sesje plotek w zatłoczonej kuchni. Jedliśmy. Rodzice pili. Kiedy zbliżało się popołudnie, kuzyni przezwyciężali w końcu nieśmiałość i pędzili do ogrodu na tyłach domu. Starsi zajmowali miejsca na plastikowych krzesłach, z kubkami i szklankami w dłoniach. Razem ze zwiększeniem ilości ich drinków, wcześniejsze radosne plotki zmieniały się stopniowo w rozmowy na poważniejsze tematy. Miałem może jedenaście lub dwanaście lat, kiedy nauczyłem się rozpoznawać pojawiające się ciągle imię „Carrie Mae”, wymawiane szeptem w kręgu dorosłych po drugiej stronie trawnika. Pewnego razu zapytałem o to moją mamę, kiedy wracaliśmy z grilla. Odpowiedziała tylko: „Dowiesz się, kiedy będziesz starszy.”. Teraz mam piętnaście lat, ale dorośli wciąż ściszają głos, kiedy ich mijam, a Carrie Mae jest obecnie omawianym tematem. Nie wiedzą, że postanowiłem przeprowadzić małe śledztwo na własną rękę. Z przekazanych mi pogłosek (z uprzejmości starszego kuzynostwa) i tego, co udało mi się podsłuchać, ułożyłem historię tego, co przydarzyło się mojej odległej kuzynce, Carrie Mae, oraz jej rodzinie. Odkąd to zrobiłem, zrozumiałem, dlaczego moja matka i inni dorośli starali się utrzymać tę opowieść w tajemnicy przede mną i pozostałymi dzieciakami. Do dziś pozostaje to najstraszniejsza rzecz, jaką usłyszałem (czy może raczej nie usłyszałem). To wydarzyło się w małym miasteczku na północnym wybrzeżu Massachusetts o nazwie Middleton, gdzie zwykła mieszkać Carrie Mae i jej rodzice (moja ciotka i wuj). Middleton nie było jeszcze szczególnie rozbudowane w latach 80. Młode pary, które miały w planach założenie rodziny, na ogół wybierały wybrukowane i dobrze oświetlone ulice pobliskiego Danvers czy Salem, a nie podziurawione piaszczyste drogi w Middleton. Ale wuj Steven i ciotka Lena, rodzice Carrie Mae, byli znani ze swojego nieco cygańskiego trybu życia. Oboje pracowali jako malarze, którzy zakochali się w nieodkrytej dzikości, którą oferowało im małe, zalesione miasteczko. Ta rodzina tam pasowała. Carrie Mae dorastała, otoczona artystami, malarzami i ekscentrykami, którzy nazywali to małe przedłużenie lasu swoim domem. Wieczorem, w dniu, w którym Carrie Mae zniknęła, jej rodzina odwiedziła publiczny ogród częściowo wynajmowany przez jednego z przyjaciół jej ojca. Był podzielony on na liczne grządki, na których mieszkańcy mogli uprawiać cokolwiek chcieli, od ogórków aż po rudbekie. Teren rzeczonych przyjaciół znajdował się na granicy z lasem, który otaczał całą działkę. Podczas kiedy rodzice zajęli miejsca na chybotliwych krzesłach ustawionych pośród rosnących arbuzów, dzieciaki pobiegły w stronę lasu i pogrążyły się w zabawie w chowanego. W pewnym momencie wieczoru, wszystkie z nich wróciły do dorosłych mówiąc, że nie mogą znaleźć Carrie Mae. Co prawda grali w chowanego, ale skończyli z tym dwadzieścia minut wcześniej, a dziewczynka nadal nie znajdowała się nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Z początku ciocia i wujek nie niepokoili się. Zawołali ją po imieniu, sądząc, że szybko przybiegnie do nich z lasu, kiedy tylko ich usłyszy. Carrie Mae była figlarną dziewczynką o ogromnej wyobraźni, ale nigdy nie zachowywała się nieposłusznie. Nic więc dziwnego, że wuj Steven i ciotka Lena zdenerwowali się, kiedy po upływie kilku minut nie dostali żadnej reakcji czy odpowiedzi. Z początkiem zachodu słońca wyciągnięto latarki z samochodów i grupa dorosłych rozdzieliła się, by przeszukać las, by znaleźć Carrie Mae. Do około 21 krążyli tam, raz po raz wołając jej imię. Później zadzwonili po gliny. Mijały dni. Tygodnie. Przez cały ten czas policjanci i ochotnicy z Middleton oraz sąsiednich miasteczek przeczesywali las, który ciągnął się całymi milami przez teren Nowej Anglii. Niestety, pomimo tego zaangażowania w poszukiwania, nie udało się odnaleźć nawet sznurówki. Po miesiącu pełnym ulotek, fałszywych tropów, wirowania śmigieł helikopterów i wizyt w telewizyjnych studiach, moja ciocia i wuj pierwszy raz zaczęli brać pod uwagę to, że mogą już nigdy nie zobaczyć Carrie Mae. Ale potem stało się coś absolutnie niezwykłego. Jakby na przekór wszystkim statystykom dotyczącym zaginięć dzieci, porwań i zasadzie czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, Carrie Mae została odnaleziona... czy może raczej po prostu się pojawiła. Pewnego dnia, mniej więcej pięć tygodni po jej zniknięciu, powróciła naga i posiniaczona, wychodząc z lasu w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, w którym do niego weszła. W tym czasie nikogo nie było na terenie ogrodu, nic dziwnego o godzinie piątej rano. Tak więc szła boso przez pokryte mgłą pole i szosę, aż do miasta. Angus McLeod, kucharz w N&J Doughnuts, zauważył ją jako pierwszy. Zadzwonił po policję, która zabrała ją na komisariat. O 7:30 odbyło się łzawe powitanie pomiędzy Carrie Mae, wujem Stevenem i ciotką Leną; o 9:00 wieści o powrocie dziewczynki doszły do uszu mieszkańców i rozeszły się po Middleton i okolicznych miasteczkach; o 12 droga do ich domu była zawalona samochodami każdej gazety i stacji telewizyjnej działającej na północnym wybrzeżu. I tak oto już przed obiadem całe Essex świętowało powrót kochanej trzynastolatki, która wreszcie trafiła do domu. - To było jak zły sen – powiedziała ciocia Lena do mikrofonu Kanału Piątego. – Zły sen, z którego nie mogłam się obudzić. Ale dziś obudziłam się. I tak też zdawało się temu małemu fragmentowi Massachussets w tym psim 1985 roku, jakby jakiś straszny koszmar przeszedł przez ich miasteczko i przeminął, zachowując najgorsze dla innego miejsca, w innym czasie. Jednakże historia Carrie Mae nie była tak prosta i szczęśliwa, jak nagłówki artykułów i prezenterzy wiadomości chcieli ją uczynić w oczach innych ludzi. Chociaż sam fakt powrotu dziewczynki został gruntownie opisany, nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na wydarzenia, które miały miejsce tygodnie później, kiedy wszystkie fanfary ucichły. Do tego czasu Carrie Mae odbyła niezliczoną ilość rozmów ze śledczymi i dziecięcymi psychoterapeutami, z których praktycznie każda dotyczyła jej zniknięcia. Wszystkie te starania, by dowiedzieć się, co faktycznie się wydarzyło, kończyły się jednak klęską z powodu uporczywej odpowiedzi Carrie Mae: „Niczego nie pamiętam.”. Wiedząc, że zmierzają donikąd, profesjonaliści w końcu wycofali się, wcześniej jednak zachęcając ciocię Lenę i wuja Stevena do obserwowania Carrie Mae pod kątem wszelkich nietypowych zachowań. „Tak, tak, jasne”, mówili tylko. Byli po prostu szczęśliwi, że odzyskali swoją córkę. Carrie wróciła do domu! Czym jeszcze mieliby się martwić? I faktycznie, przez pierwsze tygodnie po powrocie, nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby istniały jakieś powody do zmartwień. Kiedy tylko dziewczynka znów znalazła się w domu i w swoim pokoju, szybko powróciła do starego, zwyczajnego życia. Zrobiła z koralików nowy łapacz snów, zaczęła gorączkowo przeglądać młodzieżowe gazety w poszukiwaniu nowej szkoły, puszczała do znudzenia „Tapestry” Carole King, jadała kanapki z pomidorami i majonezem (z dodatkiem wiśniowej coli, rzecz jasna). Wujek Steven zatrudnił kilku dodatkowych pracowników w swojej firmie zajmującej się malowaniem domów, żeby mógł wziąć trochę wolnego. Cała rodzina pojechała razem na wycieczkę do Canobie Lake Park, gdzie Carrie Mae ośmiokrotnie zaliczyła przejażdżkę na roller-coasterze Cannonball (pobijając tym samym swój życiowy rekord), zjedli lobster rolle i frytki w Clam Box, a wieczorami łapali świetliki w takiej ilości, że ciocia Lena zakładała, że mogliby nimi oświetlić cały Fenway Park. Naprawdę wydawało się, że życie tej rodziny wróciło do normy. Na nieszczęście dla Carrie Mae, wujka Stevena i ciotki Leny, te dwa szczęśliwe tygodnie spędzone na wycieczce okazały się być spokojem przed burzą. Coś złowrogiego zbliżało się zza horyzontu i przyszło z wizytą trzy tygodnie po powrocie Carrie Mae. W nocy, gdy to się zdarzyło, dziewczynka obudziła swoich rodziców, mówiąc, że nie może zasnąć przez hałasy w swojej sypialni. Kiedy zapytali ją, jak to brzmiało, odparła, że jak jakieś tarcie lub zgrzytanie. Wujostwo poszło do jej pokoju, zapalili wszystkie światła, sprawdzili szafki i kąty. Przy okazji nasłuchiwali, ale po około minucie, gdy niczego niezwykłego nie zobaczyli i gdy nie dobiegł ich żaden dziwny dźwięk, powiedzieli Carrie Mae, że może spać z nimi tej nocy. Mieli zamiar sprawdzić wszystko rano. Cała trójka wróciła więc do łóżka i szybko zasnęli. Następnego dnia o wczesnym poranku ciocia Lena obudziła się i poszła do łazienki. Drzwi znajdowały się na końcu korytarza, zaraz za pokojem Carrie Mae. Gdy wracała po skorzystaniu z toalety, coś przykuło jej wzrok za oknem w sypialni córki. Było ono otwarte, tak samo jak i wcześniej tej nocy. Nic niezwyczajnego. To, co faktycznie sprawiło że krew cioci zamarzła jej w żyłach był pasek materiału z podartej zasłony, który opadał częściowo na podłogę w pomieszczeniu. Powoli przestąpiła próg i przeszła przez pokój do okna. Kiedy podniosła pasek materiału zauważyła, że krawędzie były krzywe i postrzępione, jakby ktoś przeciął go tępym narzędziem. Dreszcz przeszedł jej po plecach, gdy dotarło do niej, że to mógł być dźwięk, który słyszała wcześniej Carrie Mae – rozcinanie materiału. Wtedy dostrzegła coś długiego i ciemnego, leżącego na podłodze pod oknem. Podnosząc go czuła, jak lekkie jest; wydawało się też gładkie z jednej strony i brudne, nieregularne w fakturze z drugiej. Jeden z końców tego przedmiotu był postrzępiony z jednej strony, jakby go złamano. Drugi natomiast miał ostrą końcówkę i krawędź. Kość? Ciocia zastanawiała się nad tym, patrząc raz na zasłony i raz na znaleziony przedmiot. Znała ten materiał, dotykała czegoś takiego każdego dnia swojego życia. Nie była to kość, ale... Właśnie wtedy, zaraz po tym jak doszła do przerażającego odkrycia, czym była rzecz użyta do rozdarcia materiału, kiedy usłyszała mokry, gulgoczący pomruk. Odwróciła się szybko, spodziewając się, że znajdzie tam zwierzę. Zamiast tego zobaczyła coś, przez co zakręciło jej się w głowie. W kącie, częściowo oświetlonym przez księżyc, stała kobieta... ale bynajmniej nie jakaś zwyczajna kobieta. To było najbardziej przerażające stworzenie, zwierzę czy człowiek, jakiego widziała w życiu. Sam jego widok sprawiał, że o mało co nie zwymiotowała ze strachu. Kobieta była straszliwie wychudzona. Brudna sukienka w kwiaty luźno zwisała z jej ramion. Jej wielka głowa wyglądała, jakby ledwo utrzymywała ciężar jej głowy, pokrytej gniazdem ciemnych, przetłuszczonych włosów. Potargane kosmyki otaczały jej wysuszoną twarz. Jej wielkie, jasne oczy, schowane w głębi jej czaszki, jak u szkieletu, wyglądały na nieprzytomne, oszalałe, pełne desperacji, ale jednocześnie sprawiały wrażenie nieco wesołych. Pod nimi znajdowały się wąskie, poszarzałe usta, które jednocześnie uśmiechały się i wyrażały jakąś groźbę, ukazując fragmenty czarnych, przegniłych zębów. Krwawiące zadrapania i plamy brudu pokrywały jej patykowate kończyny. Nie miała butów. Obie stopy były czarne od ziemi, a brązowe, przypominające szpony paznokcie wbijały się w podłogę. Paznokcie u rąk również wydawały się długości palców, z których wyrastały. Przez głowę cioci Leny przemknęła myśl, że przypominają jej pazury leniwca, którego widziała kiedyś w zoo. Dziewięć wielkich, pozakręcanych pazurów zwisało z dziesięciu obrzydliwych palców. Dziesiąty, oczywiście, ciotka trzymała w swojej dłoni. Wcześniej znajdował się na lewym palcu wskazującym. Kiedy zobaczyła postrzępione miejsce, z którego paznokieć wyrastał, ciotka Lena upuściła go znów na podłogę. Ta „rzecz” podniosła prawą rękę i wskazała przypominającym nóż szponem na puste łóżko Carrie Mae. Zacharczało znowu, ale teraz ciocia uświadomiła sobie, że to nie był pozbawiony sensu dźwięk, a słowa: „Dzzzieeeewczynnnkkkaaa. Dzziewczynnnkaaa. Gdzzzieee jest dzziewwwczynnnkkaa?”. Kiedy mówiła, ślina ciekła z jej popękanych ust, wypływając spomiędzy wyszczerbionych czarnych zębów. Część nitek śliny błyskała w świetle księżyca i ściekała na koniec jednego z paznokci u stóp kobiety. Inne spływały jej cienkim podbródkiem na przód jej sukienki. Kiedy przyglądała się ślinie, spływającej powoli w stronę jej małych piersi, w głowie cioci Leny pojawiła się przerażająca myśl. Widziała już ten wzór: fioletowe i żółte kwiaty, fioletowe i żółte kwiaty. TJ Max. Promocja back-to-school. O Boże. Ona kupiła tę sukienkę. To była sukienka Carrie Mae! Stworzenie przesunęło się do przodu, teraz zaciskało na czymś lewą dłoń, czymś wcześniej skrytym w ciemności: sakwie, wielkim, szorstkim, staro wyglądającym worem, szeroko otwartym i ukazującym ciemne wnętrze. Kiedy istota podeszła do ciotki na swoich powyginanych paznokciach, worek zasyczał, ciągnięty po deskach podłogowych. Kiedy się zbliżyła, jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się, a usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim, czarnym uśmiechu, zdradzając coś na kształt nagłego olśnienia. - NAAADAASZSIĘ, NAAADAASZSIĘ, NAADAAASZZ SIĘ – zagulgotało i zachichotało, wolną dłonią gestykulując w stronę otwartego worka. – WŁAŹ, WŁAŹ, WŁAAŹ! Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko, szerzej niż jakiekolwiek oczy, jakie ciocia Lena widziała wcześniej. Jej usta otwierały się i zamykały, nadal szczerząc się upiornie, kiedy zaczęła wykonywać niezdarne, zagarniające ruchy ręką w stronę mojej ciotki. - NADASZ SIĘ. WŁAŹ! NADASZSIĘWŁAŹ! – warczało, jakby było to jedno słowo. Dopiero wtedy cioci Lenie udało się odblokować swoje struny głosowe, do tej pory całkowicie unieruchomione ze strachu. Jej instynkt przetrwania uwolnił krzyki, które zbierały się jej w piersi od chwili, gdy zobaczyła pocięte zasłony. Krzyczała w szale, z całą siłą, jaką miała w płucach, próbując jak najszybciej odsunąć się od morderczych pazurów istoty. Wycofała się pod ścianę, i szybko rzuciła w stronę drzwi. Z zawrotną szybkością popędziła korytarzem w stronę swojej sypialni. Wuj Steven zdążył się już obudzić. Poszedł w stronę wskazywanego przez roztrzęsioną ciocię pokoju Carrie Mae, tylko po to, by znaleźć firany falujące na wietrze w świetle księżyca. Przez okno mógł udało mu się tylko dostrzec cienki, czarny kształt znikający na krawędzi lasu. O świcie policjanci, ci sami, którzy trzy tygodnie wcześniej uspokajali i przesłuchiwali Carrie Mae, przeczesywali i przekopywali się przez krzaki z latarkami. Niedaleko od miejsca, w którym wujek Steven zobaczył istotę wchodzącą do lasu znaleźli coś, co wyglądało jak prymitywne obozowisko. Kości i wnętrzności wiewiórek leżały ułożone przy materacu z liści i igieł, wykopana w ziemi toaleta znajdowała się dziesięć kroków od łóżka, a pod pieńkiem niedaleko resztek zwierząt znaleziono rozmokłe gazety z artykułami uwieczniającymi powrót Carrie Mae. Całość obozowiska była położona tak, żeby mieć widok bezpośrednio na okno sypialni dziewczynki. Obecni na miejscu szybko założyli, że kobieta stacjonowała przy domu przez jakiś czas, zanim podjęła próbę porwania Carrie Mae. Może tydzień. Prawdopodobnie dłużej. Policja wykonała szkic kobiety, opierając się na zeznaniach cioci Leny na temat tego, co wydarzyło się w nocy. Rozprowadzono go po wszystkich komisariatach w kraju. Szkic wykorzystano również w ostatnim wywiadzie z Carrie Mae, który nastąpił już po incydencie w domu. Dziewczynka, która zachowywała się zaskakująco spokojnie w czasie trwania całej sprawy, zdążyła tylko zerknąć na rysunek kobiety i zaczęła trząść się niekontrolowanie. Dostała ataku przypominającego atak epilepsji w gabinecie komendanta policji w Middleton. Krzycząc, próbowała zerwać swoją skórę za pomocą paznokci, mówiąc: - Tak! Robiła to tak! Zespół psychiatrów podejrzewał później, że poprzednie porwanie było dla Carrie Mae tak traumatyczne, że aż wyparła je, co tłumaczyłoby utratę pamięci na temat wydarzeń, które dotyczyły jej pobytu w lesie. Kiedy jednak zobaczyła portret swojego oprawcy, wspomnienia powróciły, przytłaczając jej umysł i doprowadzając ją do szaleństwa. Opuściła tamtego dnia komendę unieruchomiona, z rękami i nogami powiązanymi skórzanymi pasami. Ludzie plotkowali, że zaczęła się śmiać niekontrolowanie w karetce, w drodze do szpitala. Od tamtego czasu żyje w Szpitalu Psychiatrycznym im. McLeana w Belmont w Massachusetts. Porywaczka z północnego wybrzeża, jak zaczęli nazywać ją miejscowi, nigdy nie została odnaleziona. Teraz jest 2016 rok i z tego, co wiem, nie żyje. Albo może znalazła sobie las w innym kraju lub innym stanie. Kto wie? Tak naprawdę nie musi nawet być żywa czy prawdziwa, żeby istnieć. Podobnie jak inne traumatyczne wydarzenia, takie jak atak rekina czy katastrofa lotnicza, pamięć o Carrie Mae i jej rodzinie wciąż jest obecna i powtarzana, i nawet dekady później strach wciąż wydaje się świeży i żywy. Wydarzenia te, tak dziwne i niepokojące, nadal sprawiają, że starsi członkowie rodziny wciąż przyklejają się do swoich krzeseł podczas letnich spotkań przy grillu, zatapiają się w swoich drinkach i próbują ułożyć sobie to wszystko. Cały czas mają też oko na granicę między trawnikiem a miejscem, gdzie zaczyna się las. Czasem jeden z młodszych kuzynów wbiega między drzewa tylko po to, by zaraz usłyszeć rodziców, wołających za nim: - Hej! Wyłaź no stamtąd! Nie wiesz, co może tam być! Dzieciak wychodzi wtedy z krzaków, tupiąc nogami w proteście. - Czemu? Nie ma tutaj trującego bluszczu – narzeka. Ale wtedy dorośli są już zajęci nie patrzeniem na dziecko, a wyszukiwaniem czegoś w półmroku lasu i szepczą bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego: - To nie trujący bluszcz mnie martwi. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Autor: Daniel DuBois Tłumaczenie: Nakamayabi Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie